


Magical Lies

by Tosamura26



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: I woke up this morning to SO much love on my last fic, and let me just say thank you! I wanted to write more for them since surprisingly so many people read and enjoyed it. Thank yo for all the love and I can't wait to share this little series that I started!





	1. Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.

From the very second I woke up, I became nervous. I moved into the dorms of Hopes Peak Academy during the weekend and today was the first day of classes. I was about to share a classroom and the next few years with fifteen other ultimate students. Was my talent even going to be good enough to stand up against their's? Waking up and getting ready was a pain in and of itself, being nervous on top of that made everything harder to do. I was finally ready and stood in front of my mirror giving myself one last look. Perfect? Fine was a better word. I sighed to myself and made my way to the classrooms. 

Everyone I passed by were upperclassmen. They were the loudest and it was rather difficult to make my way through. Being under five feet had its perks....I laughed at that. Being under five feet was awful and this was one of the many reasons why. After battling everyone, I was finally in front of my classroom. The second I walked in, I knew that my whole life would be different. Is it too late to turn back? I knew my mom wouldn't approve of me walking away from something that could be great. Maybe something good could come out of it. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. 

Almost immediately, a taller blonde girl with music notes in her hair smiled and waved at me, "Good morning! I'm Kaede Akamatsu!"

I was almost shocked by how kind she was. There were two other girls, another blonde and one with dark pigtails that looked up once and didn't give me a second look. There was another boy who was practically hiding behind his hat. I shuffled over to one of the desks, preferably one in the front since I can't see anywhere else, and sat down. 

"I'm Himiko Yumeno," I gave Kaede a small smile. 

Another student practically crashed through the door. She was everything that I wanted to be honestly. She was tall, looked strong, and had two very interesting braids along with a big green bow. She shouted good morning to everyone and when the one guy quietly said it back, I could have sworn I heard a quiet gag from her. Her name was Tenko, as she loudly introduced herself. I don't know if I should pray that she doesn't sit next to me or that I pray that she does. She ended up sitting behind me, giving me a smile as she sat down. As students continued to file in, I started having a fun time guessing what their talent was. It was almost a little game. If I got a certain amount right, then I'll give myself extra hours to sleep as a reward!

Finally, right as the bell rang, one more student ran in. He had interesting purple hair and an even more interesting white outfit. He looked around the room almost the way a squirrel looks around, before sitting himself in the seat right next to mine. He had almost way to much energy for it being this early. Even Tenko was more calm then him. As soon as the teacher walked in, he finally calmed down. Just by looking at him, he seemed to be almost as short as me, which made me undeniably happy. There was another student in here was was very short, shorter than me, and I practically had a party in my head. 

Everyone was finally starting to introduce themselves along with their ultimate talent. So far, I was partially correct with Kaede. I had guessed music of some sort, but I didn't expect it to be as specific as a pianist. When it was the purple haired guy's turn, he stood up proudly.

"I'm Kokichi Oma," he threw his hands on his hips proudly, "I'm the Ultimate supreme leader! I have a secret society of ten thousand people and I love grape soda," he snickered, "One of those is a lie."

"Which one," I probably shouldn't encourage him, he was already annoying.

"Guess," he turned to me and practically jumped towards me, "If you guess right, I'll give you a present!"

I ended up ignoring him and stood up to introduce myself, "My name is Himiko Yumeno, and I'm the ultimate mage."

"You're listed down as the ultimate magician," the teacher spoke up.

"Yes, but I want to be known as a mage," I insisted before sitting back down. 

"That's so cool Yumeno-chan," Oma exclaimed before laughing, "Just kidding!"

Yup, this kid was definitely going to annoy the hell out of me. I still ignored him, not before giving him a dirty look though. Though, as dirty as I could make it. I looked too young in the face to ever look intimidating. Whatever I did though, he finally turned away from me. I mentally sighed in relief and continued to listen to everyone else's introductions. I was happy that I got Miu's and Kaede's correct. Two extra hours of sleep for me! Everyone seemed nice, though then again, they all seemed crazy as well. Hopefully we'd all get along eventually. 

The rest of the morning consisted of us listening to why we're here and how it's going to benefit us in the long run, along with what we'll be doing for the next few years. Nothing seemed very intimidating besides for the exams we'll have. I know my magic will help me through them! While the teacher was talking, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned back to Tenko who waved to me. 

"Hey, so you wanna go to lunch together? I don't really have anyone to sit with," she whispered. 

I smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd love to."

I turned back around. I'm glad that I'm already making friends. Hopefully I can make even more. I'll be able to impress them with my magic! I smiled even more at the thought of it. The morning seemed to be going by rather quickly. We mostly all talked about ourselves and got to know one another. Our teacher told us that we should learn about each other as much as we can so that we can become a team. I liked the way she thought. The bell rang to dismiss us for lunch and I immediately stood up. I waited for Tenko to get her things together before turning around. 

And falling flat on my face. I looked around to see if I had tripped on anything and met eyes with a laughing Ouma. I was in shock for a few moments and my head spun. I hope I didn't hit it on the ground. Tenko helped me stand up and Kirumi ran over to me as well. She started asking if I needed assistance with anything but I didn't listen to a word she, or anyone really, was saying.

"Do you have a problem," I glared at Ouma.

"Whaaaat," he smiled gleefully, "I'm just having fun, ugly girl!"

Everyone was in complete disbelief at this point. Tenko carefully pulled be out of the room and before we left, she turned back to Ouma.

"Fuck you, degenerate male!"

Tenko pulled me down the halls and too the lunch room. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I'm sure everyone would be wondering if I were okay, but as of now, all I could think about is how embarrassed I felt, and I hated that feeling more than anything.


	2. Ugly and Shorter Than Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.

Today went way better than I thought it would. Besides the tripping incident that happened before lunch, the rest of the day went smoothly. I even made plans with the other girls to hang out after class today! Before hanging out, we all went our separate ways to our dorms to get changed into something more comfortable. I thought about wearing my hat out but quickly decided against it. I didn't want any of them to think I was too weird. Though, if Miu ends up wearing her goggles, next time we all hang out, I'm going to wear my hat. 

As soon as I was ready, I made my way to the door and as soon as I opened it, I was greeted by the little asshole that tripped me. He smiled widely at me and even hummed a little under his breath. Why is this kid such a weirdo? What's wrong with him?

"Excuse me," I did my best to smile politely and gently pushed him.

"Hey hey, Yumeno-chan," he nearly sang, "Where ya going? Can I come too?"

I don't even think I should tell him everything, "Mind your own business." I tried pushing by him again but he shoved his arm in front of me, blocking me from getting away.

"Awe, come on," he whined, "Please can I come with you?"

Suddenly, he was lifted from the ground by Miu, "Fuck off you gremlin piece of shit!"

Ouma practically looked heart broken, until he broke into fits of laughter, "Bye whore, bye ugly!"

I sighed in relief and finally left, "Thank you."

At first, Miu looked hurt by his remark, almost as if it had broken her a little bit. I was about to speak up and tell her that what he said wasn't true until it looked like she forced herself to snap out of it, "No worries! If you ever need something, whether that be creating something magnificent or beating up someone, don't be afraid to call me; Miu Iruma!"

Yup, she's definitely a fun person. We made our way through the halls until we reached the gates of the school where the rest of the girls were. As we walked, we all started to get to know each other a little more. I started to question why Maki was the ultimate child care giver since she seemed to really dislike kids. Maybe she just puts a mask on whenever an actual kid is around her. I'd love to see that. We ended up sitting outside of a cafe after getting something to eat and continued to talk. Angie prayed for a few moments before joining in on our conversation. 

For hours, we laughed and talked. At this point, we were talking as if we had known each other for years. Tsumigi offered to paint all of our nails later in the week, to which all of us agreed. I was surprised Kaede was so excited. I would think that a pianist would want plain nails but I guess if she's an ultimate, she can play no matter what's on her hands. It was almost dark by the time we got back on campus. I was exhausted from the whole day but it wasn't the type of exhaustion that I was use to. I had such a fun day getting to know everyone and I couldn't wait for all the fun we would have in the future.

"So how's your head," Tenko asked before I walked into my dorm room.

I laughed a little. Part of me forgot Ouma even tripped me today, "I'm feeling okay, I think it was just shock that I was feeling at the moment."

"Good," she nodded, "I would hate for that degenerate to hurt you, it wouldn't end well for him!"

Does she hate men or something? We ended up saying goodbye after that and though I had a really good day, nothing seemed better than going to sleep. I got ready for bed and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on my door. Was it one of the girls. I got excited. Was Tsumigi coming to paint my nails? I excitedly ran to the door only to be faced with the very same idiot, or as Miu called him earlier, gremlin. 

"Hiya Yumeno-chan," Ouma invited himself in, shut the door, and jumped on my bed, "What are ya doing?"

I stared in disbelief as he was making himself right at home. He laid on his stomach and stared at me as if he wasn't violating my privacy. On top of that, I just met him today! I carefully made my way over to him as if making any sudden movements would cause him to freak out or something.

"What are you doing in my room," I asked. 

He thought for a moment, "You're the one who opened the door, silly girl."

I felt like pulling my hair out, "Fine, whatever."

I didn't want to sit next to him. Why was he so damn creepy? He stared up at me as if he wanted me to sit with him and after figuring out that I refused to, he slid to the floor and skipped over to me. I felt the need to brace myself as if he were going to crash into me, but instead, he stopped directly in front of me. He took a couple steps closer until he was pressed up against me. My body went stiff as I felt his breathing against my face. He thought for a moment before smiling.

"I'm totally not use to meeting someone who's shorter than me," he suddenly threw his hand on my head, "You're so cute Yumeno-chan."

My face heated up, "What did you just-."

"Nishishishi," what kind of a laugh was that? "Just kidding, ugly girl!"

I shoved him, "Get out of my room!"

He looked upset at my outburst, but I couldn't care less. How dare he mock my height and call me ugly! Who even is this guy? Who does he think he is coming into someone else's room, unannounced, and insult them? I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

"Are you going to leave," I asked.

He finally nodded, "Yeah, you're boring me anyway. Bye shorty!"

He left and I let go of the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. There's something seriously wrong with that kid. I sat in my bed and turned the light off. I just wanted to sleep this day away. So many good things happened, but I couldn't stop thinking about Ouma. I couldn't understand why he acted the way he did.

On top of it all, I couldn't understand why he made my heart beat the way that it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Little Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oma's P.O.V. (listen, I'm going to try, okay?)

A couple weeks have gone by and at this point, I already had perfect plans on how to mess with everyone. Getting to know them made it a lot easier especially with Kaito and Shuichi! They were the perfect victims for the most part. Usually I never really messed with Maki, Korekiyo, Ryoma, or Tenko, they kind of scared me. I always messed with Himiko last since I sit right next to her. Making fun of her height was my favorite, mostly because I've never met anyone shorter than me and god, it make me beyond happy that I finally found someone like her who was so small. I tried teasing Ryoma about it, but he quickly threatened me which was kind of scary. 

After making my rounds, my eyes landed on Himiko. There's something about that little mage that makes me feel warm inside. I don't usually get this excited whenever I prank people since it's a natural thing for me to do. With her, all the teasing and pranks got me excited like it did when I was young. I skipped over to her and slapped my hands down on her desk making her jump.

"Nyyee," she practically shrieked, still asleep probably, "Oma, what's wrong with you?"

"Nishishishi," I sat on her desk and took her hat away, "Why do you assume there's something wrong with me?"

"You scared me!"

"Sorry not sorry," I laughed again and ruffled her hair, knocking her little clip into her lap.

She glared at me, almost pouting, as she slipped it back in. I spun the hat around in my hands before setting it on my head. Himiko glared harder at me and reached for her hat back. I quickly stood up and held it over my head. This is so satisfying! The tables have turned! I laughed to myself and stared at Himiko as she jumped to try and grab it from me.

"What's wrong Yumeno-chan," I shoved her away, "You can't reach?"

"Oma, give me my hat back," she shouted, alarming the other students.

"Wh-why are you yelling at me," I gave her my fake tears, "Why are you so mean to me?"

She finally stopped and crossed her arms. I stopped my fake crying and smiled down at her again, "You really want your hat back? Why don't you use your magic to get it?"

"I would never waste my MP on you," damn, short people really are mean!

I ended up setting her hat back on her head. She took a step back and placed her hand on it as if that would protect it. I made my way to my seat and happily sat down. Himiko did the same and immediately turned to Tenko who I was surprised didn't stop me. As if thinking I couldn't hear them, Tenko talked about how terrible I was and that I was a stupid degenerate. I never really took anything she said seriously since she treats all men like this. I actually found that part of her to be funny. I ignored the rest of their conversation and waited for class to start.

As soon as it did though, I found myself looking over at Himiko more and more. Why does she make me feel this way? I don't even know how I feel towards her, but from the very second I met her, saw how small she was, and saw how proud she was about her talent, I somehow found myself attracted to her. Is attracted even the right word or do I just want to hang out with her? She constantly seemed annoyed with me so I highly doubt she would want to spend any time with me, but that doesn't stop me from my feelings about her. She was really cute and it was really funny whenever she got mad. I guess it's a short person thing to be funny when you're mad. Holy shit, I'll never be able to get over the fact that I finally found a girl who was shorter than me! Her little boots even have a heel to them so that means she's even shorter! I smiled widely and forgot that I was starting straight at her. She looked over at me and flinched.

"Oma," she snapped her fingers.

"Sorry little red," I screamed in my head. Oh no, what did I just call her?

She stared at me shocked before scoffing and turning away. Did that make her mad? Judging by her face, she almost seemed amazed, like that was the first time someone had called her that. I don't even know where that nickname came from. A very small part of me liked it but then again, I can't imagine myself using it on her until I fully know how she feels about it. It wouldn't be as fun to call her that if she liked it at all. I forced myself to look away from her even though I could stare at her for hours. I don't even know what I'm feeling, but whatever it was made me feel super warm. 

 

The rest of class seemed to go by forever, and the rest of the day was even worse. When class was let out for the day, I immediately stood up and jumped in front of Himiko's desk, "Yumeno-chan! Wanna grab-."

"No more little red," Tenko interrupted and laughed, "I can never keep up with you males."

"Yeah, okay," I partially ignored her, "Anywho, Yumeno-chan, wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving!"

Himiko looked up at Tenko and then towards the rest of the girls who were walking up to us, "Uhm, I was actually going to hang out with the girls," she said, almost looked relieved that they were with her, "Sorry. Maybe another time."

She wouldn't want to hang out with me, "Oh, okay, cool. See ya!"

Keeping my usual compsure was hard, almost impossible. Damn, I really wanted to hang out with her! I was about to make my way back to my room when Kaito, Shuichi, and Kiibo appeared next to me. 

"Damn dude, that was fucking rough," Kaito joked but quickly stopped when I glared up at him.

"The guys were going to get something to eat, want to come," Shuichi asked.

"Why is the robot coming, he can't eat," I joked.

"Shut it," Kiibo looked surprised over what he had said.

I thought for a moment before shrugging, "Sure, why not. I'll come."


	4. You Made Me Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HImiko's P.O.V.
> 
> I'm 21 and I still can't flirt, it definitely shows in this chapter okie bye now lovelies

I said my final goodbyes to the girls before finally going into my own room. I was so happy that I was able to spend time with them but the thought of my sweatpants and laying down in bed made me even more happy. I changed into my sweatpants and a baggy shirt and thew myself into my sheets. I was finally able to sleep for a little before getting dinner. I was about to get some rest when Oma came to mind. He seemed to really want to hang out with me earlier and part of me felt bad about turning him down. I sighed, suddenly unable to sleep. I sat up and made my way to my door. Why do I even want to make it up to him since all he does is mess with me? Why did he want to hang out with me in the first place? I'm not special.

I shook my head, opened my door, and made my way to Oma's room. As I walked, I kept wondering what exactly I was going to get myself into. A small part of me told myself to just turn around and go back to my room to sleep, but I kept walking to his room. I'm surprised I didn't see anyone else around. They're probably all resting like I should be. As soon as I got in front of his room, I took a deep breath and knocked. 

Nothing. 

I knocked again and this time I heard something on the other side. A few seconds later, Oma appeared in front of me, also dressed in comfier clothes. We stood in silence for what felt like forever. I shifted slightly waiting for him to say something but he never did. He just stared at me slightly surprised that I was here.

"Hi," I decided to speak up first, "Want to hang out?"

In an instant, his eyes lit up and he got extremely excited. I'll admit, it was really cute to watch it all happen. Oma smiled brightly and grabbed my hands, "You really wanna hang out? What do you wanna do? Huh?"

I thought back to how I wanted to take a nap before. Oma didn't seem like the napping type though. I quickly flinched, why am I even thinking about taking a nap with him in the first place? I don't trust him that much! We stood in silence again as Oma semi patiently waited for me to respond. At this point, I should really just turn around and run away. I shrugged instead and looked up at him.

"I honestly don't know, I'm really tired," I said. 

Oma chewed at his thumb and thought, "Want to come in and play video games?"

A few minutes later and we were curled up on his floor in front of a tv. He was in the middle of what looked to be Overwatch but there's so many first person shooter games that I couldn't really tell. He gave me a blanket to wrap myself in since his room was unnecessarily freezing. How does he live like this? He's so skinny, how is he not cold? It took me a while to feel warm, and once I was, I finally started to enjoy spending time with Oma. I got just excited as he did when he got kills and just as angry as him when he got killed. Usually all I would want to do would be to show off my magic, but relaxing like this was really nice. I didn't even know Oma knew how to relax in the first place! 

I found myself staring up at him too every now and then. He was so focused on the screen that I doubt he even noticed I was staring in the first place. I watched him slowly bite and chew at his lip and felt my heart start to race. I don't think I've ever stared at a person like this before, my mom always told me that it was rude to do so. There was something about Oma that made it so I couldn't peal my eyes away from him. After a while, he looked down at me and our eyes met for a brief moment.

Right after, he was promptly shot in the face in the game.

"Shit," he shouted and tossed his controller to the side. He looked down at me and turned so he was facing me and smirked, "You made me die!"

I raised an eyebrow. I thought that he would be mad about it. Don't guys usually get really angry whenever they die in video games? I gave him a tiny smile, "What are you going to do about it?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. He slowly sat up so he was on his knees and smiled down at me, "I don't know Yumeno-chan, but I think I can figure something out."

My face went red and I didn't even register what was going on until Oma was tugging me towards him. I thought about pulling away but when I was wrapped around his arms, I felt safe and warm. He tackled me gently to the ground and wrapped his limps around my laughing form. Most of it was nervous laughter but as soon as he started to tickle me, I nearly cried from laughter.

"Oma, please," I gasped for air, "I'm going to punch you."

He continued to tickle me ignoring my pleas and when I freed one of my hands, he pinned me to the ground. We both took a moment to catch our breath as I stared up at him. We were both in an awkward position, he was hovering over me with his knee between my legs and I was laying across my back unable to really move. If I did, it would make our situation even more awkward. I just had to wait for him to get off me. He slowly sat up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Sorry," he looked flustered. 

He pulled me to a seated position and went back to playing his game. Our faces were still bright red as we thought about what had just happened. What even happened? We were just messing around, and then all of a sudden the mood changed. It ended quicker then it happened but him hovering over me was in my mind and stayed there for the rest of the night.

 

I ended up leaving over an hour later. Oma walked me to his door and awkwardly wrapped his hands behind his back, "Thanks for playing with me Yumeno-chan!"

I bit my lip and nodded, "Sure, I'll see you later."

I opened his door and was half way down the hall when I heard him calling for me again.

"Hey Yumeno-chan," he took a deep breath, "I want to do this again sometime."

"Really?"

"Nope," he laughed and slammed the door shut.

Usually I would roll my eyes at his stupid, little lies. Sure, they were hurtful, but I let it roll off my back. This one though, was not a lie. I could tell by the way his voice cracked.


	5. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's P.O.V. (will change to Oma's midway, watch for the ***)
> 
> Disclaimer: Drink responsibly and don't do drugs unless you have a prescription from your doctor

I watched my clock change to midnight. I can't believe I'm not asleep at this point. I heard everyone talking about Hopes Peak's party tonight and everyone always wants to experience that. There'd be alcohol and drugs and apparently we wouldn't get in trouble for it. Some of the upperclassmen invited our class to it and everyone was going. Tenko was going to drag me there so I sat in my room patiently waiting for her to come over. I never really like to show off any skin, but tonight I wore a shirt that was missing the entire back and jeans. I slipped on a pair of flats and messed with my hair for the entire time while I waited. I thought about wearing a bra, laughed, and continued to play with my hair. I braided my bangs back, stuck my pin in to secure it and sighed. 

Tenko finally knocked on my door and as soon as I opened it, here eyes lit up. She smiled down at me and made a noise that I think was a squeal? Her smile got wider as she begged me to do a little twirl. I humored here and did just that and smiled over her cheers.

"Himiko," she bounced around, "C'mon, we need to go!"

Tenko grabbed my hand and even though she wanted to pull me through the halls, she waited as I locked my door. I don't know what I was going to get into tonight, but at least my room would be safe. We finally made our way to one of the rooms that the party would be in. As the music got closer, a part of me got more excited about what was going to happen. I was always the good little girl, and tonight for the first time ever, I could be the exact opposite. I won't be telling my mom about this! We finally made it to the party and as soon as we walked in the room, a puff of smoke hit me in the face. We quickly shut the door so it wouldn't stink up the halls and looked around the room. 

For the most part, it was dark aside from the flashing lights that would go off. The music was loud and nothing that I even recognized. We found Miu and Kaede, both of who already looked a little tipsy. They both got a little too excited when we got up to them. Kirumi was sitting there too though she wasn't drinking. I almost didn't recognize her without her usual outfit. I guess she was staying sober tonight to make sure everyone was okay. I felt bad, she deserved to have a night of fun. Maybe we can convince her another time.

"Hey," Miu grabbed my arm, "I'm going to make you ladies a drink!"

"Miu," Kirumi spoke up, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm an inventor," Miu shouted proudly, "I have to be careful whenever I create things! Have no fear!"

With that, she handed Kaede her drink and marched over to the table that was filled with vodka and soda. I looked around for anyone else and was shocked to see Maki and Angie here. They appeared to be passing a blunt back and forth and were drinking as well. Damn Angie, she better pray her ass off to that Atua god tomorrow. I looked around some more but didn't recognize anyone else. I sat back and waited for Miu to come back with our drinks. Kaede took small sips from hers and smiled.

"I've never done something like this before," she took another sip, "I feel so bad!"

Miu was finally back and handed the drinks to Tenko and me. The four of us all cheered and drank. Surprisingly, there was more soda than vodka! I could still taste the vodka and felt my chest go warm, but the drink was really good. I sat back and laughed with the girls. Maki and Angie joined us after they were finished smoking but seemed completely out of it. Finally, I found all the guys coming though. They all looked high as well besides Gonta and Kiibo. They made their way over to us and soon we were all having fun together. Miu spent her time flirting with Kiibo, Kaede was snatching Shuichi's hat away and putting it on her head, and Kaito was spending his time poking at Maki's cheeks who was taking it. 

I stared up at Oma, and watched him talk with Shuichi who had given up on his hat by now. I drank a little faster, not really registering anything and focused on him. I thought back to the brief moment when he had me pinned to the floor of his room and felt myself get even more warm. I completely forgot about breathing and nearly drowned myself when I remembered that I Needed to breath. I got a few glances at me but they ignored me right away. Oma smiled down at me, shook his head, and practically shoved Miu aside to sit next to me.

"Hey," he laughed, "You having a good time?"

"Go away, male," Tenko shouted.

"Tenko," I turned to her, "Easy girl."

I turned back to Oma and smiled. Tenko rested her chin on my shoulder still wanting to be in the conversation but I feel like it would be different if she wasn't giving Oma a death stare. We still laughed and talked until he reached his hand out. 

"Hey, let's go get another drink and then go somewhere," he suggested. 

I looked back at Tenko who sat up and nodded, "You better not try anything with her, you degenerate!"

Oma rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

I grabbed Oma's hand and for the first time, stood up. I stumbled a little bit and shook my head. Maybe whatever Miu did to my drink was filled with more vodka then I thought. We made it to the table with all the drinks and I saw a punch bowl. There was nothing to scoop the drink with so I dunked my cup in and filled it up to the top. Oma stared at me and laughed before pouring grape soda into his cup. I took a sip and smiled. It was so good! I've heard about drinks like this being really dangerous since they were so tasty, so I kept that in mind.

"Come on," Oma pulled at my arm, "Let's go smoke!"

I followed him through the room and to a small corner where no one would bother us. Oma pulled out a blunt and suddenly grabbed my chin. His fingers were warm and my face went red. He tapped my lips with the blunt and winked.

"Open up, my beloved mage," he said.

I did just that and closed my mouth over the blunt. He pulled out a lighter and lit the edge. And just as if I had been doing this all my life, I inhaled and enjoyed it.

***

I couldn't believe my eyes. Himiko was freaking smoking and drinking! And she looked beautiful! She coughed a lot, probably her first time smoking, but she seemed to really enjoy it! We shared the rest of the blunt in silence and just stared at each other. I don't know why I was feeling like this, but I was jealous every time the blunt or the rim of her cup touched her lips. I wanted that to be my lips against her's. At this point, it would be too late to do anything, I just can't kiss a drunk person, that wouldn't be right at all. I'll just make her laugh tonight by messing with people in the room. She hated whenever I pranked her, but pranking others made her extremely happy. Maybe one day she can help me with her magic. 

We were finished the blunt and because of all her coughing, Himiko was almost finished with her drink. I was drinking my favorite soda in the world just because all I wanted to do tonight was smoke. Part of me was a little worried about her, she didn't really seem like the type who could handle this much alcohol. Thankfully, Kirumi, Gonta, and Kiibo were all sober so at least one of them would help her if something were to go wrong or if I wasn't around her for a moment. I watched her finish off her drink and smile sloppily up at me.

"Hi," she giggled and blushed, "Hi Kokichi-kun."

It took everything in me to not start laughing at that. I wasn't going to make fun of her, but the site of Himiko and everything she was saying was adorable! She was a completely different person at this point and there's no way I'm leaving her side. She's way too funny.

"I'm gonna get another drink," she waved her hand around and smiled when I grabbed it.

"Himiko, I think you should have soda or water for now," even though this part of Himiko was incredible, I was still worried about her.

"No," she whined, "I've never felt like this before! Let me live!"

"That's what I'm trying to do," I laughed, though it was nervous laughter. 

HImiko dunked her cup back into the punch and I hesitantly poured some of it out. Himiko stared up at me angrily and pouted. I wrapped my arm around her tiny form and as soon as she was mad at me, she went back to being happy and leaned against me. We made it back to the couch and pretty much everyone but those who chose to stay sober were either high or drunk. I carefully sat Himiko down so she wouldn't hit her head on the wall or spill her drink and sat down next to her. I drank more of my soda and twirled her hair in my fingers. I was careful not to mess up the braid that she made. 

"Yumeno-chan," I carefully shook her to get her attention, "Let me know whenever you get hungry, I'll take you to get something to eat."

She nodded though I know she didn't fully register what I had just said. I spent time talking to other people and pulling pranks on them, especially Kaito. As expected, Himiko laughed at all of them. Even Maki laughed when I was messing with everyone, usually she would stare at me as if she were ripping my soul to shreds. I was glad I ended up coming out tonight. Usually I wouldn't want to be the one to party, but I didn't know that I needed this night, and at this point, I didn't want it to end. I felt Himiko leaning closer against me and when we locked eyes, everything seemed to stop. All I wanted to do was kiss her, but nothing about that would be right.

Instead, I rubbed her head and pulled her closer.


	6. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.

I don't remember a single thing that happened after I smoked with Oma. I don't remember getting back to my room, getting into pj's, taking my makeup off, or who even helped me change. I blinked slowly at first before a headache came rushing through me like waves. I felt like I was frozen in pain for a few seconds before curling underneath my blanket. How much did I even drink last night? I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed at my temples begging for the pain to go away but it only got worse. I flinched when I heard water running in my bathroom and slowly sat up. The door to my bathroom opened up and Oma popped out. 

"Good morning Yumeno-chan," he shouted and skipped over to me. He was in his pj's as well.

Why is he in my room? Why is he yelling? Doesn't he know how much pain I'm in right now? He jumped on my bed and got underneath the covers with me with a bright smile on his face. I stared at him in disbelief for a few moments trying to find the words to say. Did he help me out of my clothes? I remembered I was lacking a bra last night and felt my face go red.

"You threw up a bunch last night," what part of that was funny? Why was he laughing when he said that?

"Shit," I rubbed my head.

"Just kidding! It was maybe once."

I looked up at him and would have glared but I knew that would have hurt my head. I finally spoke up, "Did you just say, maybe?"

He nodded, "Yeah! Kirumi made me wait outside your room while she helped you change and I heard you from the halls! It was pretty disgusting. Do you remember?"

I shook my head, "No."

I was thankful that Kirumi helped me change and not Oma. Though, he could very well be lying about it and I would never know. I don't remember being sick last night but now that I think about it, there was a bad taste in my mouth. I looked around and sighed in relief when I saw a glass of water. I forced myself to slowly sip at it even though all I wanted to do was chug it. Oma watched me carefully and smiled whenever our eyes met. Now there's an even bigger question.

"If Kirumi helped me last night, why are you here," I asked.

Oma looked hurt, though of course it was fake and he knew that I knew right away. "Kirumi had to go help Angie also, so she left me with you! Don't worry though, I didn't do anything. I mean, who would want to do anything after listening to you vomit?"

Nice. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to drink my water. The taste in my mouth was still there and I couldn't stand it anymore. I slowly stood up and stumbled over to my bathroom. The thought of brushing my teeth seemed like heaven. Oma came in after me and sat on the edge of the tub. I was just about to brush my teeth but the smell of peppermint was so overwhelming that I started to gag. I prayed that I wouldn't get sick, especially in front of Oma. 

"Hey," his voice was suddenly filled with concern as he stood up. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me, "Take it easy."

I took a deep breath and started to brush my teeth. Oma still stood behind me and gently rubbed my back. The next couple minutes were filled with me gagging and loosing my breath every few seconds. I felt so sick and my head throbbed with every movement I made. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and washed my mouth out. I carefully walked back to bed and laid down. Oma was still attatched to me and laid down next to me. 

"What do you want," I whined and turned so my back was too him, "Leave me alone!"

"That's not what you wanted last night my beloved," he giggled, "You were going crazy over me!"

"That's a lie," I squeezed my eyes shut. All I wanted to do was to sleep this stupid hangover off. 

"Aw, come on Yumeno-chan," Oma shook me, "Look at me. It's story time!"

Just so he would stop begging, I turned to him. We were so close, close to the point where I could feel his breath against mine. I was glad that I had brushed my teeth, one less thing for him to make fun of me about. I patiently waited for him to get comfortable, he was almost spooning me at this point. I flinched a little when he finally relaxed and I realized that he was perfectly happy with being curled up against me. I couldn't look at him, my face would turn into a cherry. Instead, I shoved my face into his chest and shut my eyes. 

"You were so funny last night," Oma started, "You were almost a completely different person except you kept going on and on about your magic. You must have went to the punch bowl three times last night, I'm surprised you're still alive honestly. Anywho, you never wanted to leave my side. Everywhere I went, you went as well."

My face turned even more red, "Everywhere?"

Oma paused to think for a moment, "Well, no but for the most part you wouldn't let me go. If either of us went to the bathroom, we were separated but other than that, we were inseparable. We danced a lot last night, the upperclassmen probably thought we were crazy but I didn't really care. You seemed to have a lot of fun Yumeno-chan!"

I was expecting to hear a just kidding out of him but instead he let out a relaxing sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I felt myself relax a little bit as well. He rubbed my head and I felt my eyelids getting more and more heavy. I let out a soft yawn and curled closer into him. 

"Oh," he made me jump but I relaxed again, "You also called me Kokichi-kun a bunch of times and you were super flirty!"

I laughed, "No I wasn't, you're lying."

"Nope, totally telling the truth! You couldn't keep your hands off me! Don't worry though, I didn't do anything, it wouldn't have been right."

I laughed again and shook my head. Oma and I laid in silence now. He was rubbing my head so much that I started to feel myself drifting to sleep. I didn't feel good and I didn't feel like doing anything today. There were no classes to go to, and none of the girls have texted me yet about breakfast. Maybe I can get some more rest, hopefully this hangover will go away. I already heard Oma snoring lightly and when I looked up slightly, he was fast asleep. I smiled. I can definitely turn this crazy boy into a lazy piece of work like me! I laughed at that before shutting my eyes and falling asleep.


	7. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HImiko's P.O.V.

The weekend was over, most of which I was recovering and trying to retain information from the party. Classes were started back up and I listened in on everyone else's conversations about the party. Kaede had apparently spent the entire night with Shuichi and they were blushing every time someone asked what they did. Everyone was also sharing pictures and I didn't even think to look at my phone. While Miu ran around the room squealing about the cute pictures she and Kiibo had taken together, I looked at my own. My mouth fell open over what I saw. Sure, there were pictures that I had taken with the girls, but my eyes fell on the ones with Oma. 

Some were just sweet, innocent pictures of us sitting with each other smiling into the camera, but my main focus were on the ones where my arms were wrapped around his waist, staring up at him. One in particular showed his hand on my back, almost reaching my butt. He was smiling down at me and was playing with my cheeks. I don't remember any of these pictures being taken or who could have taken them in the first place. My back and face suddenly felt warm thinking about him touching me. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Tenko glaring at my phone. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. I looked over at the door. I knew the moment that Oma walked in that Tenko would chase after him.

"Himiko," Tenko looked at me, "What is he doing? Why is he touching you?"

I shrugged, "I don't really remember these being taken."

Tenko thought for a minute, "He seems pretty handsy."

"I mean, so am I."

After observing it a little more, Tenko nearly shouted about how tightly I had my arms around him. Together, we scrolled through more and I couldn't control the blush on my cheeks. There were a few more where I was clinging onto him, and I could see myself getting more and more drunk in them. There was another one where I was happily sitting on his lap and he had his arms wrapped around me, probably to help me balance. Finally, we landed on the final picture and I could have sworn my head was about to explode.

I was standing on my toes, my hands on Oma's shoulders, and I was in the middle of giving him a kiss on the cheek. Even though he was blushing, Oma was smiling in the picture and appeared to be enjoying the kiss. I quickly turned my phone off and covered my mouth with my hand. Tenko stared at me wide eyed and I already grabbed everyone else's attention. This couldn't be real. Why didn't Oma tell me about any of these? He would have...right? Oma walked through the room and as soon as he said good morning, he began to make his usual rounds. 

Does he remember the kiss? I know that he was really high that night, so he might not even remember either. Somewhere in the back of my mind told me that that's not how it always works. I waited for Oma to get to me and shut my eyes.

"What are you going to do," Tenko asked, "Are you going to confront him about it?"

"It's not his fault that I didn't think to check pictures," I sighed, "I don't know what to do."

I thought for a few more seconds. Maybe we could make a joke about it. Maybe he'll just ruthlessly tease me about it but I think I'll be able to take it. I chose to get that drunk to the point where I was kissing him. I shivered, what was I even thinking? I wish I could remember. I wish I could go back and tell myself to not kiss him. All I was feeling now was confusion. 

"Drunky," Oma took his seat on my desk, "What are you looking at?" He took my phone from me, opened it up, and immediately handed it back to me, "Never mind!"

"Do you remember any of these pictures," I scrolled through the others.

Oma's face got more and more red, even at the most innocent ones where we were smiling and laughing. He bit his lip before speaking up, "Yeah! I told you that you couldn't keep your hands off of me!"

By now, both of our cheeks were the same color as my hair. A few other students laughed at how we were reacting which didn't make it any better at all. Oma shifted on my desk and cleared his throat.

"So, you must like me a whole lot then," he stated.

He must have noticed Tenko glaring at him because he quickly stood up and looked over at Maki probably asking for help. I looked over at Tenko and wordlessly reassured her. I looked back at Oma who was waiting for me to answer him.

"I don't like you," I finally spoke up, "Not like that at least! I was drunk!"

"But I like you," he said.

I felt myself freeze. He looked so honest. His face wasn't twitching into a smile, he looked dead serious, "Oma-."

"Stop messing around with her," Tsumigi yelled, "I'm tired of your shit, Oma!"

Everyone started to agree with her. Oma laughed at them, shrugged, and looked down at me, "They all read me so well."

With that, he took his seat next to me. I felt like I couldn't breath at this point. I don't like him, what reasons do I have to even like him in the first place? Obviously he has no feelings towards me. I frowned. So that day we played video games, how he tickled and pinned me, how he told me how worried he was when I was drunk, and how worried he was the morning after, all of that was a lie? I don't even know why I'm surprised at this point. I shouldn't really expect anyone to like me the way I wanted to be liked. I looked over at Oma every now and then who sat in silence. I wish I could just read him. 

"Are you okay, Himiko," Tenko whispered.

In order for her to not worry about me, I gave her a fake smile and laugh, "Of course, I'm perfectly fine."

She knew that I was lying, but she decided to leave it alone. I turned back to the front of the classroom and felt Oma's eyes on me. I told myself to just start ignoring him, then he'll just leave me alone. I looked back into my phone and stared at the pictures of us. I focused mainly on the one of me kissing him. The picture made my heart speed up. He looked so happy in the picture. Then again, he was smoking. Anything could change his perspective of me. At the end of the day, I had to realize that all he saw in me was just a short, ugly girl and that's it. 

With that, I ran out of the classrooms crying and locked myself in my room for the rest of the day.


	8. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oma's P.O.V.
> 
> Do the DICE members even have cannon names? 
> 
> Watch for the *** again, will be changing to Himiko's P.O.V.

"God, I'm such a fucking idiot," I screamed to one of my DICE members.

I had called Aimme on skype almost as soon as I got in my room. She tried to get me to calm down so she could understand what was happening, but all I could say for now was how stupid I was. She looked at some of the other members who were out of view for a few moments probably wondering if I had finally lost my mind. I shouted in frustration before finally going silent. She patiently waited for me to calm down but I don't know if that was even possible at this point. 

"The girl of my dreams things I hate her," I probably was loosing my mind at this point, "Do you know how crazy beautiful and kind she is? Jeez, it's as if she's an angel in disguise." 

"Is this the magic girl," my pigtailed member asked.

"She's a mage," I defended, "And yes, I'm sure I've sent you pictures of her before. What am I going to do now?"

"You could tell her the truth," she smirked, "I know that it's hard for you to do that, but I know you're capable of doing so."

This was no laughing matter! I heard a couple other suggestions from the other members. Some were telling me to send her flowers, others said to make her favorite dinner, and they even suggested that I bang her. I nearly screamed at them over that but took a deep breath. Aimme waited for everyone to be quiet before speaking up again.

"Listen Kokichi," she spoke calmly, "I know you like this girl, it's really obvious if you ask me, so just go ahead and make it clear to her. She seems like a really sweet girl."

"She is," I said glumly, "There's so much I've lied to her about, I don't even know where to start."

"Might as well just start with how you feel about her," she said, "Then you can figure out where to go from there."

I sat back and stared at my phone. I remember taking pictures from the party as well. I looked through them and smiled over all the pictures I took of her. She was laughing in almost all of them and was curled up against me. Even when she was blackout drunk, even when I heard her throwing up in her bathroom, she was insanely beautiful. I scrolled a little farther and stared at a picture that I had of her kissing my cheek. She doesn't remember this at all, but having this picture makes me feel a tiny bit hopeful.

"She's such an amazing human being, Aimme," I finally spoke up, "I'm crazy for her."

"If you're crazy for her, then wouldn't you want to be honest with her," she asked, "This girl seems worth it. Of course! We would have to meet her to make sure she'd be good for you and our group."

I laughed, "Himiko is definitely not joining this group. Just the thought of you all meeting her is terrifying."

"Go to her," she said, "She deserves to hear from you."

"Thank you," I said before hanging up.

With that, I stood up and took a deep breath. I stared at myself in the mirror trying to decide if I should just go to her in what I would usually wear. I ran my hands over my baggy, white shirt and then through my hair. I should at least look nice. I paused. No. I have to be myself around her. I can't fake anything anymore. I looked at my door and prepared myself to walk the few feet down the hall to her room. From here, it felt like she was far away. Is now even the right time? I couldn't bring myself to move anymore. I felt like I was glued down and the thought of moving was painful. My chest hurt as my heart raced. Is it even worth it now? Is she still crying? The very thought of her being upset made me feel the same way.

What if I actually screwed things up? My group definitely thought that I could go talk to her, and for that brief moment, so did I. I wanted to run to her room so badly and scoop her up in my arms. I didn't move though. I just let the silly little fantasy run through my mind as I stood still.

***

I couldn't stop crying. My heart was shattering in my chest and at this point, I didn't think it could be put back together. I ignored all my texts and calls from people trying to see if I was okay. I heard knocking on my door every now and then. I didn't answer, I didn't even move from my bed. I curled deeper and deeper into the sheets and cried. I thought back to the morning after the party and how Oma's arms were wrapped tightly around me. I felt safe in that moment, but all his feelings were a lie. What else should I have expected from someone like him?

More knocking came and this time, it was so obnoxious and wouldn't stop so I made my way over to it. "What the fuck do you want," I opened the door and screamed to the point where my throat hurt.

"Hi," Oma flinched at my outburst.

I was about to shut the door on him when he stopped me. The door slammed into his arm with so much force that it made him wince. I don't care, he deserves it! I tried to shut the door but he was stronger and wouldn't let the door move.

"Can we talk," he asked, "Just for a minute."

"No," I shouted and finally stopped trying to close the door, "You're an asshole! How dare you try to lead me on! Do you understand that you're not supposed to do that? We aren't children anymore!"

"Himiko," he started.

"No," I shouted again, "You have no idea what it's like to be told that someone likes you and then be humiliated. You're not the only one who's done that to me! I've been bullied for my whole life, and when I think I finally found someone who understands me, he ditches me in the middle of no where and never speaks to me again! You hurt me just like him!"

"Himiko," he spoke up again.

"And you know what else," I couldn't be stopped at this point, "I'm just a stupid, gullible, ugly girl to you, so of course you choose to play with my heart. Do you even care about me at all or am I just some kind of game to you? Why am I the one who always gets picked on like this? Why can't I just find one guy who's not a complete asshole like you?"

"Himiko," he grabbed my shoulders and shouted, "Would you shut up for one minute?"

I shoved him away and wiped my tears away. I didn't even know how badly I was crying until now, "Fine."

He took a deep breath, "You have no idea how crazy you make me. From day one, the very second I saw you, I knew you were different. I can't help that I lie sometimes, I've done it so much that it's just become who I am, and I don't know who I'd be if I weren't like that. There's so much I need to tell you, but for now, I just need to tell you that I really, really care about you. So much so that when you were drinking, I just wanted to hold you back so you wouldn't go for anymore. I was so worried when I heard you throwing up, I thought that you were dying."

"I don't believe you," I sniffed, "Why should I believe a single word you say?"

Oma shrugged, "I don't know, just please listen to me, just for a few more minutes. If you don't believe me, then I'll leave you alone."

My heart sunk and I felt it break even more, "Go on."

He took a deep breath, "I'm in love with you. I love how passionate you are about your talent. I love how you have these tiny bursts of energy and whenever you just feel like being curled up in bed. I love your hair, your eyes, your style," his voice cracked and he held my face, "I love it when you smile. Himiko, I love you so much that it hurts. I'm not use to this feeling at all, and I have no idea what to do with these emotions. Please believe me, I don't want to ever leave you alone. I love you."

More tears fell down my face and he wiped them away with this thumbs. He moved one of his hands down so that his thumb gently traced my lips. I blinked the remaining tears away and rubbed his chest. I slowly made my way up to his face and held it in my hands.

"You know, you're really going to have to work your ass off to prove your love to me," I laughed slightly.

"I know," he smiled, "I'll do everything I can to make sure I make you the happiest girl in the world."

"How are you going to start?"

He thought for a moment before smirking down at me. It was that same smirk he gave me before tackling me and tickling me, "I think I know."

With that, he crashed his lips down against mine and slammed my door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support throughout this series. I'll be honest, the danganronpa fandom is so picky that I really thought I was going to get hate on here, but I guess AO3 is a safe place to post about rare ships.
> 
> IDK if I'm going to add anymore chapters, I'll see what you all think but for now, thank you so much for all the love! I read all the comments and it really makes me happy to see how much you've enjoyed this story. I love you all!


	9. They Should Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, I didn't see you there
> 
> I missed this series and I wanted to add more
> 
> Himoko's P.O.V.

We started off by just meeting each other in our rooms in the middle of the night. Everyone in our class still had the impression that we hated each other, that I was still mad at him. How were we supposed to tell everyone that the day they all thought Ouma was faking his feelings towards me, that he met me at my room at the end of the day, confessed to me, and made out with me? How was I supposed to explain that I was making out with him back? Days went on, and we made sure that whenever we left each other's rooms the next morning, we did so before anyone else woke up. Sometimes that meant just being able to lay together for a few hours, but being in his arms made it all worth it.

We hardly slept during that time, so during the day we had less energy. At least Ouma was good enough at hiding it as he made his rounds around the room. At night, sometimes we would lazily kiss each other, fingers gliding softly across our skin. Other nights we probably made enough noise on the bed to make other people wake up wondering what was going on. It's been a month though, and no one found out yet. As the month went on, we found time to sneak off on campus to spend time together. Whether that be having lunch in one of our talent rooms, making out in a closet, or making something when the kitchen was available. We made it work. 

Today, like every morning, Ouma was slipping his pants on so that he could decently walk back to his room. My eyelids were heavy but I wanted to stay awake long enough so that I could kiss him goodbye. As soon as he was partially dressed, he bent down and gently kissed my forehead. His hands tangled through my hair and I wished that he would just stay here for another hour. If we could find a way to just tell people, then we could actually sleep at night. I would love that. It's funny, the thought of sleeping in Ouma's arms felt really comforting even though he's a ball of energy who likes to prank people.

"Kokichi," I spoke up.

"What's up," he kissed my lips.

"Should we start telling people about us," I asked and watched Ouma sit up.

He stared at the wall as if that was supposed to give him all the answers we were looking for. A good thing about letting other people know about us is that we can be free from the pressure of this secret. I know how Ouma feels about opening up to others and how difficult that is for him. If he wanted the same thing as me, he should be all for it. The seconds ticked on though and he was still thinking.

"I mean, you can tell the girls if you want," he said and laid back down, "I'm sure the second you tell Tenko it'll spread like wildfire. I guess I could tell Saihara since he's probably one of my closest friends here."

"Kaito would fight you on that," I joked before going back to the main point, "But I think being honest with everyone will be good. I know that makes you uncomfortable so if you don't want to, I'll be happy to tell everyone."

"What are you going to say though," he asked, "That we had makeup sex that day? That we've been dating and messing around in secret every since? You know damn well that won't go over well with Tenko."

"Well I wouldn't tell her the sex part," I sighed, "I probably won't tell anyone."

I didn't want him to be under the impression that I was ashamed or embarrassed to have sex with him or to be his girlfriend. Surprisingly, he was extremely gentle and did exactly what I wanted, and I did the same to him in return. He respected my boundaries and as the month went on, I got more and more comfortable with more things. I was happy that I was able to open up to him in that way. At my old high school, I would have never had a guy want to do anything with me, not even hold my hand. Ouma was different. 

"Well, how about I tell the guys, and you tell the girls," Ouma said, "We all kind of do our own thing before and after school."

I nodded, "I'll text Tenko and Angie to meet me at breakfast so I can tell them first."

"Perfect," Ouma said and kissed me once again.

We stayed like this for a few minutes before he really had to leave. When he was gone, I enjoyed the few extra hours of sleep before my alarm eventually went off. I texted Tenko and Angie like I said I would and got ready for the day. Ouma forgot his scarf that he always wore and I debated on whether or not I should bring it to him. I had a little fun putting it on, enjoying the familiar scent that he typically smelled like. I ended up folding it neatly on my desk deciding to just give it to him later. I made my way out of my room and to Tenko's.

I quietly knocked on the door and was greeted by my much taller, energetic friend. She smiled brightly down at me, still wearing her pajamas. I quietly let myself in and immediately flopped down on her bed waiting for her to finish getting ready. Tenko skipped around her room, rambling about pretty much nothing. She finished getting dressed and started to do her hair. How can she get her hair so perfect yet not get a cramp? It's so long that she must get tired. 

I thought about my deal with Ouma and sat up. I have no idea how I'm even supposed to explain myself in the first place. Tenko is probably going to freak out no matter what, but as my best friend, she still needs to be supportive and happy for me. I took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Tenko, I need to tell you something," my voice shook slightly.

"What's up," she looked over at me and I nearly laughed over how silly she looked with the hair ties in her mouth. 

Here goes nothing, "Ouma and I are dating!"

The hair ties that she had in her mouth fell out when her jaw practically hit the floor.


	10. Notice

I'm sorry to announce but after reading a comment I read on tumblr about this series, I won't be adding onto this for a while. 

I try not to have tumblr get to my head, in fact I've been really hating how toxic it is over the past year, it's not the same anymore. I've been crying and having anxiety for an hour now, so yay for that mental health b.s.

I was originally going to delete this entirely but my mind was changed and after crying, I cried even more at the thought of deleting something that I'm proud of. I don't know when I'm adding onto this, so just check every now and then.

Anyway, ta ta for now lovelies.


	11. Thunder Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter 10.
> 
> Thank you for understanding the break that I needed for this series and thank you for all the kind words that you sent to me. Honestly, I find it funny how some people, like Taitofan (no shade to Taitofan, I love them to death and their writing is amazing) writes anything they want and gets praised for it, then I on the other hand get hate. It's sad and funny. It really made me realize that I shouldn't care, you know?
> 
> Anyway, I'm back and I'm so excited to keep on writing the series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's P.O.V.

The last thing I wanted to do this morning was to leave Himiko. I hated having to leave in the middle of the night. All I wanted to do was to curl up against her and kiss her. After slipping my pants back on, I made sure to tuck Himiko in. I bent down in front of her to trail a few kisses along her cheek before landing a final kiss on her lips. I really do have to tell the guys about our relationship. I couldn't wait to lay with her all night. I hated sneaking out, it was such a pain in the ass. 

I didn't even bother putting my shirt on, I don't think I'd run into anyone. I even purposefully left my scarf there since I know Himiko loves it. I gave her one last kiss, made sure to savor it, and quietly left. Leaving her made me go crazy. Tonight, after I tell everyone, will be the first time when I can freely go into her room and stay the entire night. I made my way down the halls when I heard another door clicking behind me. I turned around and saw Kaito quietly leaving....Maki's room! I smirked in his direction and crossed my arms. 

"Look at what we have here," I whispered, "What were you doing? Target practice?"  
He smirked back at me, "You could say that."

"You got the wrong hole, didn't you," I had to bite back the laughter so I wouldn't wake everyone else up.

He glared at me, "Why are you awake? Why aren't you wearing you shirt?"

That shut me up. I didn't really want Kaito to be the first one I told about my relationship with Himiko. I know he'd say something rude or tease me about it in some way. He was right here though, and I promised Himiko I would tell the guys. I couldn't lie to him now. 

"I'm leaving Himiko's room," I motioned in the direction of where her room was. 

Kaito turned around and when he looked back at me, started to laugh, "You're lying! You two hate each other! She would never let you sleep with her."

I shrugged, "I mean, we talked it out, and things just sort of happened from there."

Kaito still stared at me as if he didn't believe me, "Alright, then kiss her tomorrow in class. You're always the last one in, how about you prove it!"

"Fine," waht was I thinking? I can't just steal Himiko's thunder like that!

Before I could say anything else, I stormed into my room. Why can't he just be a cool guy and believe me! Also, how did I not know about him and Maki? I've been paying so much attention to Himiko that I must have never noticed. I have a harder time believing that Maki would ever let that idiot near him! I threw myself onto my bed and thought a little harder. I mean, Tenko and Angie are the only ones who really matter to her, so as long as she tells them, it'll be okay, right?

I sighed. Maybe I should sleep on it for a little bit longer. 

 

I almost overslept this morning. I sat up quickly and got dressed. I still have no idea how I'm supposed to tell everyone about my relationship with Himiko. Why did Kaito have to act like an ass and get to my head? I ran around my room for a couple more seconds to get ready before running to my class. I just had to do it. I just had to go in there, give her a kiss, and then everyone will know that we're together. It has to be done that way. 

I got to my class and took a deep breath. I opened the door and looked at Himiko. I was still stunned over how adorable and beautiful she was. I was almost frozen in place before I forced myself to move to her seat. She smiled up at me but flinched when I reached out for her. 

"Good morning my beloved-," I was suddenly knocked to my back.

"You degenerate," Tenko stood over me, "Keep your hands off of my Himiko!"

Himiko quickly stood up and squeezed in between us, "Tenko wait!"

"Wait for what," Tenko looked distraught and held her shoulders, "He's a male! He only has one thing on his mind, Himiko!"

I slowly stood up and looked around. Everyone stared at us curiously. I can't believe it. Tenko is practically announcing to everyone that Himiko and I are dating. I bit my lip and gently placed my hands on Himiko's shoulders. They were so close to Tenko's hands that if I flinched, they would graze against hers, and that would be the end for me. 

"Tenko," I cleared my throat.

"Silence," Tenko shrieked as if it was her goal to deafen everyone, "You don't get to kiss Himiko and act like that's all you want when you just want more!"

"Wait, you two are dating," Kaede asked, obviously wanting more information.

I glared up at Tenko. How dare she steal this from me! Who does she think she is? Himiko turned so that she was looking up at me and smiled. Am I allowed to acknowledge? Tenko stood there and waited for my response. I took a deep breath, turned to the classroom, and reached for Himiko's hand.

"Yeah, we are dating," my voice cracked. I hated this and Himiko knew it. She held my hand tighter. "I really like her, and I want you all to know that she's mine and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Himiko managed to pull away from Tenko and her smile made me feel so much better. I smiled back at her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She looked back over at Tenko who looked like she was thinking deeply.

"If you ever hurt her, I'll hurt you even more," she stated before sitting back down. 

I looked at Himiko before hugging her tightly. Finally! We can finally spend entire nights together!


End file.
